THE RING, THE BOY, AND THE DALEK
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Inspired by Gree's "dalek lantern" story...I've no clue what I'm doing with this, but dang it if it's wasn't fun to write! ENJOY! "ADOPTED BY SPIDERWILLIAM13"(multiple Adoptions still allowed!)
1. Chapter 1

THE RING, THE BOY, AND THE DALEK

I own and regret nothing!

Deep within the heart of an ancient forest, a great evil is being born into the world.

An evil born of the most twisted of sciences and the most perverse of mysticism's...

**One ring forged from the spark of rage that was ripped from the heart of a Mexican wrestler, given to the boy who has long been abused and would gladly flip the paradigm **

_One ring molded from the flare of greed that was bargained from a miser, given to the man who loved money above all else and would gladly tear this world down for a cent _

One ring embalmed with the thought of fear that was bullied from the mind of a paranoid schizophrenic, given to the man who deeply wishes to take fear from his heart and put it into others.

**One ring merged with a hint of lust that was sweet-talked from a geisha, given to the boy who obsess for a girl he knows he'll never have but refuses to admit it. **

_One ring remade with a pinch of envy bribed from a narcissist, given to the girl who tires of being obscured by the shadow cast by the inventions of the boy she loves who never notices her and in her darker moments thinks of tearing it all down.  
_  
One ring crafted with the power of hope manipulated out of the soul of nun, given to the man-child who would give hope to all, naive of the fact that hope to one can mean despair to another.

**One ring energized with the delight of sloth coaxed from the heart of a slacker, given to the overworked mother who wishes more then anything to sleep and dream for eternity oblivious to the knowledge that what maybe dreams to her can become nightmares to others.  
**  
_And another Ring._ A master Ring. **Forged in secret.** _with the power to control all others. _Forged with it's creators cruelty, his malice, his will to dominate, and the very essence of his demonic heart.

**One ring to rule them**-oh wait Gideon just dropped it down the drain...and it's gone...and he's ticked...man that was anti-climatic.

**AN: go ahead! Guess which ring went to! I'll give you a hint...some of them are from another cartoon series. Some ideas of where to go from here might help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, AS I'm writing this, this will be the fourth time I've deleted and replaced this chapter. If the paragraphs are still messed up, I officially give up. So fingers crossed guys!**

THE RING, THE BOY, AND THE DALEK ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Platyman: Wow, you guessed them all right! That's amazing! Your suggestions are also great but I'm afraid I'm kinda taking this story(if I continue it) in a different direction then that, I'll try to fit what I can in. but no promises!**

**As for your question abut the M rating, I can only assume you don't know what a dalek is, But trust me this story's about to go dark in a big way!**

**Well, enough business, on with the story!**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...Re-booting...**

**activating primary mind...**

**Primary mind in critical condition...cannot respond...**

**auto-controller activating...**

…**...unable to access primary, secondary, treitary systems...**

**Quadrary systems operating at 5% capacity...**

**Initiate self-diagnostic...**

…**...Results:**

**weapon systems:offline**

**defense systems: offline**

**neurological systems: critical**

**flight systems: offline**

**communication systems: offline**

**power syste-**

**Warning! Warning! Proximity alert! Unknown life forms detected!**

**Initiate counter measures!**

**Error! Countermeasures unresponsive...**

**Initiate scan and threat assessment!**

**Error! External scanners critical!**

**Initiate visual and audio sensors!**

**Visual sensors unresponsive...audio sensors at 75% capacity!**

**Re-booting audio!...**

**AUDIO:**(bzzt)gsdghahahdghtj-old you! I told you didn't I!

Alright fine Irving, you told us. Wow! This is amazing! Do you really thin this could be the

comet people reported crashing around here? Well, whatever it is, we won't find out about it

here...hey, Isabella, you don't happen to have a "drag unknown space scrap to a friends

backyard" patch. Do you? No, but I'm about to!

Great! And maybe on the way we can have musical accompanyment!?

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**(dramatic music starts to play)**

…...

…...

…...

Huh, why is it so dramatic sounding-

Dude, it's a random music that comes out of nowhere with sometimes spontaneous

choreography involved...just go with it!...

…...

…**...**

…**...**

**Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors**

…**...**

…...

…...

Alright people let's get to work! **The strange creatures then begin to poke and prod every **

**nook and cranny of the primary unit...lack mental capacity to contemplate situation...**

**…...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons**

…...

…...

…...

Wow this stuff is like beyond state of the art!...I...I don't really even know what I'm looking at

here! Well, like my momma always said: if you can't figure it out...rip it apart! **The creatures **

**are destroying the primary unit!...error...error...must initiate final protocol...initiate self **

**destruct...Error!Self-destruct unresponsive!...error! Error! Situation impossible! Sit-**

**sit-sit-situation...i-i-i-i-im...poooooooooooo-s-s-s-s-s-i(click)**

…**...  
…...**

…**...**

**I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

Wait! Stop guys! I-I think it's alive! What!? Are you sure? Yes- I have a pulse- but it's faint...I-I think were losing It! Oh, man- guys! Quickly! We need to put it back together! Double time!

…**...**

…**...  
…...**

**Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons**

…**...**

…**...**

…...

pass the super-collider! Re-connect the higgs boson matrix! Attach the hyrdo-scope realigner!

…**...**

…**...  
…...**

**Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy**

…**...**

…...

…...

Okay, he's stable...Ferb you got that supercomputer up and running?...good! Let's see what we can learn about him.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**

…**...**

…**...**...

…...

okay, were connected...Okay, testing, testing, testing. 1,2,3!1,2,3! can you hear us? Can you

tell us who you are?...Huh, nothing... I guess- Wait! Somethings forming on the screen!

…**...System reboot...primary mind...repairing...repairing...primary mind at 5%**

What dose it mean? Shhhh! It's saying something else.

…**...I AM DALEK...**

…...

…...

…...

**Save me if I become  
My demons... **

…...

…...

…...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on deviantart.**

**Also I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot, maybe two-shot at most. That I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Stop it! Can't you see this constant comment with holding is tearing me apart!?**


	3. Chapter 3

THE RING, THE BOY, AND THE DALEK ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

**DATA LOG: day 3 of captivity**

…**...**

**I have deliberately appeared inactive to lull my captors into false sense of security. In accordance with dalek protocol.**

**However, their behavior confuses me...**

**instead of further ripping me to pieces and reverse engineering superior dalek technology **

**for their own benefit...they are healing me- No! Not only healing me but upgrading **

**me! I was but a lowly dalek scout before...but now I'm easily the equal to an elite guard! **

**Yes, my weapons are currently separate from me...but their upgrading them as well! **

**Even more illogical is from what scraps of conversation I've recorded, they fully intend to restore them to me when their finished!**

**I have scanned myself and my surroundings repeatedly AND I HAVE FOUND NOTHING!**

**NO BOOBY TRAPS! NO CONTROL CHIPS! NO TROJAN VIRUSES!**

**IT IS ILLOGICAL! ILLOGICAL!**

**END OF LOG...**

…**...**

**DATALOG: day 5 of captivity**

…**...**

**I have finally managed to establish a reverse-hack through my captors monitoring **

**systems and have successfully gained access to the inferior system known as the **

"**internet". I have also scanned through my captors findings and have come to a similar conclusion as they have.**

**CONCLUSION: I am in another universe...**

**Somehow when Rose Tyler initiated my self-destruct, I was not destroyed but flung onto a parallel earth.**

**Through the intergalactic connections in their mainframe I have found no reference to **

"**dalek", "time lord", "time war", or "doctor."...as if we never existed...**

**I'd have found this information unsettling...if I weren't too busy being disturbed by the information that I was finding on earth!**

**THERE IS NO WAR! NO FIGHTING! With the small exceptions like a place known as **

**Drusselstein** **and countries surrounding it...and the fighting...wasn't fighting...their **

**was more chance of being harmed with a pillow! Their was records of a "great war" in **

**the humans designated "1940's"...but again their wasn't anything great about it.**

**In fact if I didn't know any better I'd say that the war only happened to give the **

**grandfather of one of my captors a back story! And yet...history seemed unstable **

**here...even more unstable then in the prime universe...it was almost like history didn't **

**happen...unless my captors were involved somehow...in fact,It was as if before this **

**human designated season of summer...history and the world simply didn't exist. But t**

**hat was absurd!...wasn't it? Yet through their satellites and cameras I have watched **

**humanity...watch them do nothing! They don't innovate! They don't work! They **

**don't move! Aside from the town I'm in and another human community known as **

"**gravity falls" humanity appears to be in a state of suspended animation...until required to do something for my captors...**

**It is as if the sole purpose of this universe is to revolve and center around the exploits of a bunch of human adolescents!...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**CONCLUSION: this universe was designed by a madman...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!-**

**END OF LOG...**

…**...**

**DATALOG: day 8 of captivity **

…**...**

**AUTOPILOT HAS DETECTED LONG PERIOD OF SANITY SLIPAGE...**

**INITIATE SANITY STABALIZERS...**

**I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK W-**

**END OF LOG...**

…**...**

**DATALOG: day 9 of captivity**

…**...**

**I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY. I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD THE DALEK WAY.**

**I AM A DALEK. I MUST SPREAD-(click)**

**SANITY STABALIZERS AT CRITICAL MASS...**

**SANITY REBOOTING...**

**2 hours later...**

**-and therefor I have decided to escape...this might not be the wisest course of **

**action...but I fear that if I do not do something soon I shall have a sanity crash that even dalek tech can't reboot...**

**Everything is too..."plush"...too "cute"...too "family friendly"...**

**My chassis is still too damaged to move and my guns are still detached from me...**

**Fortunately, my observations have gleaned me an opportunity...**

**Nearby my scanners have detected 3 unusual energy sources...the biggest appears to be **

**under the nearby domicile and trapped in an unknown form of stasis lock**

**The other two appear to be on the fingers of two of my captors...**

**The energy source on the human designated as Baljeet is of particular interest...the **

**energy of it...it resonates with me in a way the others don't...it may seem irrational **

**but somehow I know I must have it!...I must log off now...the time of dalek ascension is at hand!-**

**END OF LOG...**

Baljeet was quietly tunning up the inside strange creature's chassis...when suddenly the

weird squid thing leaned forward and snapped off his finger!

Baljeet screamed as he tried to stem the blood-

…...

The dalek never felt more alive! All of his hate, his rage was all being enhanced! Actually

being converted into seemingly infinite energy! Quickly, he uploaded all the data from his

former captors computers saw the blueprints for his upgrades and immediately willed them into being. Willed himself healed and restored!

…...

Phineas didn't understand what was happening...one second everything was fine. And

suddenly baljeet was on the ground crying! And then the strange creature was flying! Repairing itself! Upgrading itself! "Wha"-

**ATTENTION LIFEFORMS!**

**PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!**

Screamed the creature as it zapped baljeet, killing him instantly.

'B-baljeet?" squeaked phineas, his face hot with tears...

…...

MEANWHILE...

underneath the flin-fletcher house, a peculiar stasis field tasked with keeping a great evil from the world...began to crack.

…...

MEANWHILE...

Candace flin bolted from her boyfriends bed as her wrist-communicator squawked an alarm.

"Well, shi"-

…**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yep, this is a deconstruction fic. Deconstructing status quo, deconstructing main character centered universes. Deconstructing the "family friendly" feel. Deconstructing everything!**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on deviantart.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Frankly my dear, I don't give a review! (please give a review)**


	4. Chapter 4

THE RING, THE BOY, AND THE DALEK. Ch 4

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Candace was furious with herself as she hurriedly put on her clothes. How could she have let

this happen?!...no seriously how could this have happened? She had like a dozen monitoring

and security devices installed in the house and surrounding area's- And then she saw it and

cursed. One of her "Idiot Ball" grenades was slightly leaking! No wonder she'd been feeling so

cocky and carefree lately! Quickly she used one of her lasers to incinerate it, and then cast a

diagnostic spell to find any stupidity essence on her person to be exorcised. Candace! What's

going on?! Asked a naked Jeremy as he climbed out of bed. Not looking back, Candace quickly

stated: "Code red Jeremy! Get your family to Vanessa's place! And call stacey to meet us there!

Like we discussed!" "Wha-" asked a confused jeremy before Candace flew out the window and

through the air...right as dramatic music began to play. Candace groaned, "really? Were doing

this now?" But she quickly put that out of her mind. If the dark dramatic music was anything to

go by...this was gonna get a lot worse before it got better...

…...

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

**I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite**

…**...**

Phineas was stunned...seeing baljeet die...it felt like someone had peeled away a layer of his

brain...and his reality was no longer anchored to any point of reference...and it felt like he

was about to be crushed by a new unforgiving paradigm of ultimate reality...something that

wasn't helped by Buford hauling him over his shoulder and- Talking like Candace!? Buford,

handed him to Isabella and ordered her to take him away! Right before he got blasted by the

dalek and exploded! "Buford!" Shouted a horrified phineas as he was showered with...robot

parts!? _Wha- Buford's a robot!? _Thought an increasingly hysterical phineas. What was going on here!?...

…**...**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

…**...**

FLASHBACK...

_In the dead of night on the outskirts of town a orange haired teen and a sobbing indian boy _

_buried the mangled corpses of the entire Van Stomm family..._

…_..._

Phineas watched in disbelief as his platypus named perry donned a fedora and tried to karate

chop the dalek- Only for he too be blown up into more robot parts! _P-perry? _Thought the now sobbing phineas...

…...

**So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire**

**FLASHBACK...**

_A bloodied and battered Doofensmirtz was pleading for mercy. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't _

_know what happened! It wasn't supposed to go this far! Honest!" But Candace wasn't _

_listening, she was furious! And so she hit him with a shovel. Over and over. Until the walls _

_were drenched with blood and teeth shards. And Vanessa...Vanessa just stood there and watched..._

…_..._

Phineas watched in morbid fascination as dozens of cyborg animals in fedoras popped out of

every nook and cranny of the surrounding area to fight the dalek...who was making short work of them...

…...

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark**

**FLASHBACK...**

"_CANDACE! Please don't do this!" Shouted Major Monogram as he, his son, and carl were _

_frozen in carbonite. Candace let out a small sad sigh. "Sorry major, but I won't take any more _

_chances with my friends and families safety...I'm running this show now". Candace turned _

_around and watched as all the agents were forcibly strapped down and cybernetically augmented..._

…...

Isabella struggled to keep phineas both moving and going catatonic from shock...which wasn't

made any easier by phineas's "parents" came out of the house and turned into mech's to

fight...only to be blasted away within seconds...

…...

**All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

**FLASHBACK...**

_Candace struggled through the tears as she stepped over the corpse over her father. She _

_continued to manipulate the power of "The Mysterious Force" to power the stasis lock..._

…_..._

Phineas watched in amazement as his brothers arm grew a cannon to cover their escape.

_F-ferb? You too? _Thought phineas as he began to sob hysterically as his "brother" was also

blown to bits. Isabelle was crying too...for different reasons...

…...

**A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

**FLASHBACK...**

"_I-i'm sorry", chocked out Isabella as Candace strangled her. "Who cares if your sorry!? Ferb _

_is still dead! Be sorry before you do it! And then don't do it!" "I-it was an accident." Candace _

_glared at her. "And for that and the fact that your phineas's best friend are the only reasons _

_why your stinking, maggot-infested corpse isn't rotting in hell right now!"... _

**…...**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**FLASHBACK...**

_No! please! screamed Aloyse von Roddenstein as he and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Were one by one chucked into the incinerator..._

…**...**

**So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire**

**FLASBACK...**

_Please no! Screamed dr. Bloodpudding as he was thrown in..._

…**...**

**So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire**

**FLASHBACK...**

_No! Mercy! I'll give you anything! Screamed dr. Diminutive as he too was thrown in..._

…**...**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark**

**My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

**So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire**

…**...**

**Scans detecting large amounts of energy and high-level tech. Heading to this location!**

Screamed the dalek as Candace appeared. There she was hovering in the air resplended in

armor with a long flowing green cape shrouding her. **ALL systems at 100% capacity Victor **

**Von Candace. **Said the AI to Candace. Candace glared at the dalek, "alright tin can. If it's a

war you want, it's a war you'll get!" **This isn't war! It's pest control! **Screamed the dalek!

Candace smiled, "I couldn't agree more!" said Candace as she unlocked her weapon systems...

…**...**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark**

…**...**

The "mysterious force" was dying...With each horrifying revelation that made itself known to

the boy...it grew weaker...and the evil it held at bay with the stasis lock grew stronger...the

status quo was no more...Cerberus syndrome was coming...

…...

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. **

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**The ring, the boy, and the dalek. chapter 5**

**I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

…**...**

The first thing Candace did on arrival was hit phineas and Isabelle with a

teleportation ray to send them to the rendezvous point. She sighed as she

watched certain objects flutter to the ground. _One of these days I really need _

_to fix that glitch. _Thought Candace as she readied herself for battle.

_Right, let's make this quick. _Thought Candace as she activated her ultimate

weapon. Thanks to her drones she knew this was a dalek. So of course the

quickest thing to dispatch it was a dalek blaster! She smiled as it hit dead on!

But was shocked when it had no effect! Candace's mind raced. How was that

possible?! According to her Intel, all daleks were deliberately built with a

design flaw that allowed their own blasters to kill them! To help quell possible

insubordination. If it could the dalek would have laughed. The design flaw you

tried to exploit no longer exists! It and several others were removed from me

by the inferior human known as phineas! Candace cursed as her scanners now

fully displayed how upgraded this simple scout had become! She loved

phineas, really she did...But that **(BLEEP)(BLEEP) **naivety of his seriously

made her want to strangle him! Candace considered her situation as she

dodged and weaved through the daleks attacks...it was bad. Technically, her

tech was more advanced than the dalek's...but it was also heavily dilapidated

and in need of repair...Also despite how good she'd gotten at using it she still

had a long way to go from true mastery...Whereas odds are this dalek

probably had much more combat experience...This would have been a close

fight back when this thing had been a simple scout. But now that phineas had

crazy upgraded it and was now powered by the ring of rage?...No there was

no contest...Eventually it would kill her. Candace let out a deep sigh. _Well, I _

_guess there's no help for it...I'm gonna have to use "that". _She checked out

her scanner. _Oh, it only had 5 minutes left anyway... _Thought Candace in

resignation. As she started the stasis deactivation process...

…...

The dalek nonchalantly watched as the girl teleported away. He quickly cross-

referenced the frequency data from the teleport from this one. It only took him

nanoseconds to pinpoint the point of ori- And that's when the flin-fletcher house blew up...

…...

Candace sighed as she watched Danvill get twisted and distorted by the dark

malevolent force that had been held underneath her house for so long.

Deactivating the stasis lock while the dalek was at ground-zero had probably

killed it...But Candace doubted it. Candace quickly put on a spare set of

clothes. The shield she'd placed around Doofensmirtz tower should hold the

energy at bay...For now. She then steeled herself before heading back into the

tower...and a long difficult conversation with her little brother...

…**...**

**to be continued**

**AN: don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Would you like a review? No! I want flames you clod! HA! HA!(seriously though I'd like a review)**


	6. Chapter 6

THE RING, THE BOY, AND THE DALEK ch.6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

To say phineas was having a terrible day was a severe understatement. First he saw his best friend get brutally murdered. Then all his other friends and his family turn out to be robots. Then his sister fly's in on a jetpack looking like a cyborg super villain!

Who then teleports them away!...and to top it off him and Isabella ended up naked on the other side...Awkward didn't begin to describe it. Apparently the teleporter had a glitch in it that Candace deliberately didn't fix to deprive intruders of weapons and clothes. At least that's how Stacey explained it.

To phineas surprise it wasn't just Stacey, but also her family, Jeremy's family, Vanessa, and the rest of Isabelle's fireside girl troop, and her family. "Stacey...What is all this? What happened back there? What was wrong with Candace?" Several other people were asking the same questions.

Stacey groaned. "Look...it's complicated...it's best if Candace explains." Right on Que, Candace stepped into the room. She and phineas looked at each other...Neither knew what to say. Candace sighed then spoke with unimaginable amounts of authority and charisma. "Would everyone please leave the room? Me and my brother need to have a talk.

Candace turned to Jeremy. You might as well get everyone comfortable...this is going to be awhile." Jeremy nodded in understanding. He then helped everyone out of the room. Candace sighed chugged a huge thing of whiskey, then sat down...

"It all started on the first day of summer"...

…...

Candace was furious! A giant roller coaster! A giant roller coaster that stretched all over danvill...And it just disappeared!? How!? Why?! Thought Candace angrily to herself as she furiously paced through the woods. "It's just not fair!" Shouted Candace as she kicked a nearby rock. Which broke open and sprouted hundreds of mechanical tentacles. Candace didn't even have time to scream before she was enveloped.

**Compatible host found**

**begin Scan**

Candace whimpered as dozens of strange instruments began to poke and prod her. After several minutes...

**High intelligence and potential levels confirmed**

**Highest level of Conversion recommended**

**Begin Acolyte Level Conversion**

Before Candace can even blink. One of the tentacles sprouted a syringe and shoved it into her forehead. Candace screamed as new ideas, thoughts, and concepts she never thought possible were forcibly poured into her head. All the while the other tentacles went to work ripping apart and modifying her body...

…...

Candace shuddered at the memory. Conversion pods were used by a tyrannical mad scientist named "Victor Von Doom." To convert Entire populations into Cybermen to help his invasion of the multi-verse...Fortunately this pod was knocked off course and badly damaged...So I was only half-way converted. Said Candace gesturing to her now cyborg body.

She briefly turned her camouflage protocol. To show a holo-cloak of her original self. And I've been hiding it ever since. Phineas could only gape in astonishment...it was all so much too take in. "But...what dose that have to do with our family and friends being robots? Candace, what happened to them?" Candace Groaned. Why'd she have to be the one to tell the kids there was no santa? "Right, that's a bit more complicated"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**The reviews on the bus go round and round!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE RING, THE BOY, AND THE DALEK** ch. 7

OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Candace explained how she'd been too in too much pain to move after the partial transformation. So she called Stacey and Vanessa to help her. They kept her at Vanessa's house until the implants had stabilized and the pain died down...then she had to come to terms with what happened...Which wasn't that hard with Stacey, Vanessa and(eventually) Jeremy to help her through it.

It also didn't hurt that she now had all these crazy abilities...and knowledge! They were both a bit corrupted due both to the dilapidated state of the pod and the incompleteness of the Conversion...but over the weeks she began to work around that. It was then she began to learn about the universe...and the "status quo"...

…...

"So naturally the first thought that came to mind when I got all this was "use it to bust you"! Candace chuckled...then sighed. "It was a simpler time." said Candace with longing. Then she shook her head and continued. "Anyway, using my new found super-intellect and knowledge I set about to discover the "source" of why I couldn't bust you.

I tried all sorts of crazy stuff: I tried a sacrificial bust, I hired a professional buster, I outsourced my busting, I trained my own squad of busters, I tried observing where your stuff "went", and of course my disastrous attempt to replicate the phenomena; A.K.A. My "intimate get together".

"Oh, yeah. I remember all that. Admitted phineas. But what dose this have to do with our family and friends?" Candace sighed. "I'm getting to that! Hold your horses! Anyway, with each "experiment" I gathered more and more data! Until finally I came to the conclusion: our universe was created by a madman." Said Candace sardonically...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Get your claws off me you dang dirty Reviewers!(please review)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE RING, THE BOY, AND THE DALEK** ch. 8

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

And so candace explained about the instability of the universe...how it revolved around their town...but more specifically him...how time, space, and reality constantly shifted, rewrote, or unwrite itself...to accommodate him and his adventures...

Learning that the Status Quo kept her family and friends safe and innocent...she decided to give up her busting schemes and focus on mastering her new powers and abilities...and then came the rings...

…...

Rings? Asked a curious phineas. Candace nodded. "Turns out the "lord of the rings" is based on a true mystic ritual. It creates rings of rage, greed, fear, lust, envy, hope, sloth, and one to rule them all."

Candace steeled herself for what she was about to say. "I didn't learn this until it was too late...but mom was first to get a ring...the ring of sloth."

…...

And so candace told the tale of how their mom received the ring as a prize in cracker jack box found in the mail...and how it tempted her...years of providing for a family of five...a dark past she'd tried to repress...and trying to deal with an erratic teenager(Candace couldn't help but shed a tear here)...

Had taken a greater toll on her then she'd let on...and so when the ring implored her to rest...she didn't even hesitate. She was sent to a dream realm of eternal bliss and happiness.

And all her anxieties and doubts? The ring took them away...Unfortunately they manifested into an army of monsters...Candace was able to harness the power of the Status Quo to trap them and mom in a stasis lock...but she'd been too late to save dad...

…...

Candace paused her story to hug her weeping brother...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**What we have here is a failure to communicate...reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE RING, THE BOY, AND THE DALEK** ch. 9

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

After waiting for Phineas to settle down. Candace continued her story. She explained how major components of the Status Quo was his innocence, and everything staying the same.

So to keep the stasis lock powered she'd been forced to build robotic replicas of their parents to fool him until she could figure out something else. She'd then dedicated her time both to find a way to safely bring mom back and where the ring had come from.

Unfortunately, it wasn't too long after that the ring of Rage showed up...in Baljeets mail-delivered science prize.

"Baljeet killed Buford?!" Phineas exclaimed/guessed. Candace nodded. "Him and his entire family...I helped him cover it up if he agreed to not tell you about it and help me research the rings."

Phineas rubbed his head...it was a lot to take in...Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, candace what was the deal with all those animal cyborgs?...And perry...Candace Where's Perry!?"

Candace groaned, why'd she have to be the one that had to kick the puppy while it's down?

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, hate me, review me**


End file.
